


It's not a puppy pile

by triggeringthehealing (froggydarren)



Series: FullmoonFiclet Entries [44]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, M/M, Puppy Piles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/triggeringthehealing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek will fight everyone who calls them puppy piles. He'll fight everyone who will try to pull him into one. Except if it's Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not a puppy pile

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Full Moon Ficlet](http://fullmoon-ficlet.livejournal.com/418744.html) challenge on Livejournal - prompt #188: cuddle

Derek remembers them from when he was little. Of course, by the time Paige came along, and then Kate, he was in the teenage stage of refusing to even acknowledge they ever happened. But -- though he’ll fight anyone who calls them  _ puppy piles _ \-- the Hale pack used to do it quite often. They’d bring cushions and mattresses into the living room, turn on the TV, and they all found spots on the makeshift nest. When he was small, his preferred place was near Talia and as far away as possible from Laura who knew all his ticklish spots. 

With his own pack, it didn’t happen because someone knew about what the Hale pack used to do. It didn’t happen either because one particular person decided they’d pile up one night and kept doing it. It happened organically, slowly, over several months. 

At first, it was Erica and Boyd pulling the cushions from the back of the couch on the floor and curling up around each other during a pack meeting. Some time later, Isaac and Allison gravitated towards Scott on the couch, legs entangled in ways that didn’t seem natural. Then there was Lydia, who ended up lying with her head in Stiles’ lap for a few nights -- until Jackson moved back and claimed that spot. After that it was really only a matter of time. 

“Come on, Derek,” Erica calls to him, smiling in a way that immediately makes him suspicious. “Pack business is over, we’ve voted on a movie, join us.”

“I have…” he starts, but he gets immediately interrupted by several snorts from some pack members, and an exasperated sigh from Lydia. 

“Put down the notes, Derek, it’s puppy pile time,” Stiles shouts, buried under at least two blankets from what Derek can see. 

“Don’t call it that,” Derek grunts, but he shuts the notebook he’s been jotting things down in, and lifts himself off the chair. “Especially you, since you’re most definitely not a puppy.”

“What am I then?” Stiles grins as he asks, and shuffles to make space for Derek. 

There are pillows everywhere, and Derek notes that the entire pack is now touching in one way or another. Lydia’s head is in Jackson’s lap, her feet resting on Scott’s thighs. Scott and Isaac have their heads resting against Allison’s sides, and Isaac is stretched across Erica’s legs. Boyd is behind her, arms wrapped around her waist. The only one still alone and not in contact with anyone is Stiles, wrapped in one of the blankets like a burrito. 

“It’s not cold here,” Derek remarks when he sits down on the floor, at a distance from everyone. 

Stiles shrugs, and he wraps the blanket tighter. 

“Come here,” Derek says. 

Several heads turn in his direction, and he responds with a shrug similar to Stiles’ moments earlier. He moves just enough to be close enough so that he can wrap an arm around Stiles and pull him closer. 

“Hmmm, cuddles,” Stiles says with a contented sigh. 

Derek ignores the rest of the pack’s shocked expressions, and smiles when Stiles pulls one arm from under the blanket and wraps it around Derek’s waist. If he ignores everyone else in the room, it’s no different to what he and Stiles have been doing for the past few months. Only now, everyone knows. 

**Author's Note:**

>   
> [my tumblr](http://froggydarren.tumblr.com/) || [my sterek fic tumblr](http://triggeringthehealing.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
